Talk:Storyline for Dragon Age: Inquisition
Creating this page So, does anyone else think it's past time we did this thing? I could lay the groundwork, but I'm afraid I won't have the stamina need to flesh it out all on my own. :-( --Koveras Alvane (talk) 21:36, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea. I can help fill it out as well. --Evamitchelle (talk) 03:01, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :OK, I'll see what I can do to get this party started. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 09:01, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :I've started the page, grouping the main quests into three acts. While the act structure is not obvious like in DA2, I think it's still appropriate, seeing how DAI is all about threes (in this case, three acts of three consecutive missions each). Gonna start filling it with content now... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 18:35, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :I think I'm done for today. If anyone wants to take over for now, go ahead. One note on the "Background" section, though: I intend it to contain both the common knowledge information (events of DA2, Asunder, Masked Empire, etc.) as well as Inquisition and Trespasser spoilers, all in proper chronological order. In my experience, this approach results in much better summaries than revealing the spoilers at the same pace at it occurs in the narration proper. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 20:20, November 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm done with In Hushed Whispers, but still making my way through Trespasser. I'm not sure I understand what you mean to put into the 'Background' section though. The pages for DAO and DA2 don't have that section, so I don't really have a reference. If it's a 'what you need to know to understand what's going on' (which is what Background sounds like to me) why would it include DAI and Trespasser info ? --Evamitchelle (talk) 07:25, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :That's basically it. The reason I think it's important to include it is, for instance, because Solas' central role in the events of DAI is much clearer if we state what exactly he is and how he is involved with the Breach from the start. On the other hand, e.g. explaining what exactly the Elder One is and what happened between him, Justinia, and the Inquisitor just before the explosion will save us redundant descriptions of flashbacks and reveals throughout the entire story. :Neither DAO, nor DA2 had comparable revelations in the course of the story, so that's why their summaries can do without a Background section IMO. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 08:07, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah I get it now. In retrospect, DAI has quite a lot of 'everything you thought you knew was wrong' moments. :::That's it. :::I've finished the "In Your Heart Shall Burn Summary" and gonna take a break for now. If you want to continue working on the Trespasser summary, go ahead. :) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 10:17, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Damn, someone posted a summary of Champions of the Just as I was writing my own. :-/ Well, gonna dump mine here for now, then... ::::And that someone apparently hasn't got the memo about the Background section... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 18:27, November 17, 2015 (UTC) I think the main bulk of the article is done now. Give it another pass please, see if anything important's missing... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 21:52, November 18, 2015 (UTC) This looks amazing. Awesome job, especially in such a short time. Way to go guys! -- 01:18, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks from my part. :) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 08:19, November 19, 2015 (UTC) The Nightmare The Nightmare exicted long before the Fifth Blight. TatoDragon (talk) 06:33, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :It did, but doesn't it say that the Fifth Blight gave it a particular boost in power recently? The memory is hazy, need someone to confirm it... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 06:51, November 18, 2015 (UTC) ::It's also my understanding that the Fifth Blight made the Nightmare demon more powerful. --Evamitchelle (talk) 13:20, November 18, 2015 (UTC) The Wrath of Heaven Isn't the rift inside the temple just a regular rift ? What I understood was that the rift there was just the first and largest one, and that closing it would stop new rifts from appearing and stabilize the Breach. But the Inquisitor doesn't try closing the actual Breach until they've got the mages/templars. Any insights on this ? --Evamitchelle (talk) 09:28, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :I've rewatched some LPs of the tutorial and that seems to be the case. The rift at the temple is the first one, the one that the Inquisitor stumbled out of originally (and presumably closed it as they did, because we see the Anchor light up in the last moment before passing through). Solas also explains that it is directly connected to the Breach, hence sealing it would stop the Breach from spreading. The actual Breach is the hole in the sky, "long way up" from the Temple itself. I'll update the summary accordingly. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 17:44, November 19, 2015 (UTC)